Multilayered printed circuit boards (PCBs), laminate chip carriers, and the like permit formation of multiple circuits in a minimum volume or space. These typically comprise a stack of layers of signal, ground and/or power planes (lines) separated from each other by a layer of dielectric material. The lines are often in electrical contact with each other by plated holes passing through the dielectric layers. The plated holes are often referred to as “vias” if internally located, “blind vias” if extending a predetermined depth within the board from an external surface, or “plated-thru-holes” (PTHs) if extending substantially through the board's full thickness. By the term “thru-hole” as used herein is meant to include all three types of such board openings.
Conventional methods for fabricating PCBs, chip carriers and the like typically comprise fabrication of separate innerlayer circuits (circuitized layers), which are formed by coating a photosensitive layer or film over a copper layer of a copper clad innerlayer base material. The photosensitive coating is imaged, developed and the exposed copper is etched to form conductor lines. After etching, the photosensitive film is stripped from the copper leaving the circuit pattern on the surface of the innerlayer base material. This processing is also referred to as photolithographic processing in the PCB art and further description is not deemed necessary.
Following the formation of individual innerlayer circuits, a multilayer stack is formed by preparing a lay-up of innerlayers, ground planes, power planes, etc., typically separated from each other by a dielectric pre-preg typically comprising a layer of glass (typically fiberglass) cloth impregnated with a partially cured material, typically a B-stage epoxy resin. The top and bottom outer layers of the stack usually comprise copper clad, glass-filled, epoxy planar substrates with the copper cladding comprising exterior surfaces of the stack. The stack is laminated to form a monolithic structure using heat and pressure to fully cure the B-stage resin. The stack so formed typically has metal (usually copper) cladding on both of its exterior surfaces. Exterior circuit layers are formed in the copper cladding using procedures similar to the procedures used to form the innerlayer circuits. A photosensitive film is applied to the copper cladding. The coating is exposed to patterned activating radiation and developed. An etchant is then used to remove copper bared by the development of the photosensitive film. Finally, the remaining photosensitive film is removed to provide the exterior circuit layers.
Electrically conductive thru-holes (or interconnects) are used to electrically connect individual circuit layers within the structure to each other and to the outer surfaces and typically pass through all or a portion of the stack. Thru-holes are generally formed prior to the formation of circuits on the exterior surfaces by drilling holes through the stack at appropriate locations. Following several pre-treatment steps, the walls of the holes are catalyzed by contact with a plating catalyst and metallized, typically by contact with an electroless or electrolytic copper plating solution to form conductive pathways between circuit layers. Following formation of the conductive thru-holes, exterior circuits, or outerlayers are formed using the procedure described above.
After construction, chips and/or other electrical components are mounted at appropriate locations on the exterior circuit layers of the multilayered stack, typically using solder mount pads to bond the components to the PCB. The components are often in electrical contact with the circuits within the structure through the conductive thru-holes, as desired. The solder pads are typically formed by coating an organic solder mask coating over the exterior circuit layers. The solder mask may be applied by screen coating a liquid solder mask coating material over the surface of the exterior circuit layers using a screen having openings defining areas where solder mount pads are to be formed. Alternatively, a photoimageable solder mask may be coated onto the board and exposed and developed to yield an array of openings defining the pads. The openings are then coated with solder using processes known to the art such as wave soldering.
Complexity of the resulting products as described herein has increased significantly over the past few years. For example, PCBs for mainframe computers may have as many as 36 layers of circuitry or more, with the complete stack having a thickness of as much as about 0.250 inch (250 mils). These boards are typically designed with three or five mil wide signal lines and twelve mil diameter thru-holes. For increased circuit densification in many of today's products such as PCBs, chip carriers and the like, the industry desires to reduce signal lines to a width of two mils or less and thru-hole diameters to two mils or less. Most known commercial procedures, especially those of the nature described herein, are incapable of economically forming the dimensions desired by the industry.
In addition to decreasing line width and via diameter, the industry also desires to avoid manufacturing problems frequently associated with PCBs, chip carriers and the like. As described above, current procedures utilize innerlayer materials that are glass-reinforced resin or other suitable dielectric material layers having a thickness of from about two to five mils clad with metal (typically copper) on both surfaces. Glass-reinforcing material, typically utilizing continuous strands of fiberglass which extend throughout the width and length of the overall final substrates used, is used to contribute strength and rigidity to the final stack. Being continuous, these strands run the full width (or length) of the structure and include no breaks or other segments as part thereof. As such, these occupy a relatively significant portion of the substrate's total volume, a disadvantage especially when attempting to produce highly dense numbers of thru-holes and very fine line circuitry to meet new design requirements. Specifically, when holes are drilled (using laser or mechanical drills) to form thru-holes, the fiberglass fibers can extend into the holes and, if so, must be removed prior to metallization. Removal creates the need for additional pretreatment steps such as the use of glass etchants to remove glass fibrils extending into the holes. If the glass is not removed, a loss of continuity might occur in the metal deposit. In addition, the continuous glass fibers add weight and thickness to the overall final structure.
Additionally, since lamination is typically at a temperature above 150° C., the resinous portion of the laminate shrinks during cooling to the extent permitted by the rigid copper cladding, which is not the case for the continuous strands of fiberglass or other continuous reinforcing material used. The strands thus take on a larger portion of the substrate's volume following such shrinkage and add further to complexity of manufacture in a high density product. If the copper is etched to form a discontinuous pattern, laminate shrinkage may not be restrained even to the extent above by the copper cladding. Obviously, this problem is exacerbated as feature sizes (line widths and thicknesses, and hole diameters) decrease. Consequently, further shrinkage may occur. The shrinkage, possibly in part due to the presence of the relatively large volume percentage of continuous fiber strands in the individual layers used to form a final product possessing many such layers, may have an adverse affect on dimensional stability and registration between said layers, adding even more problems to the PCB manufacturer.
Furthermore, the presence of glass fibers, especially woven glass fibers, substantially impairs the ability to form high quality, very small thru holes using a laser. Glass cloth has drastically different absorption and heat of ablation properties than any thermoset or thermoplastic matrix resin. In a typical woven glass cloth, the density of glass a laser might encounter can vary from approximately 0% in a window area to approximately 50% by volume (or more) in an area over a cloth knuckle. This wide variation in encountered class density leads to problems obtaining the correct laser power for each hole and results in wide variation in hole quality
Furthermore, the presence of glass fibers greater contributes to an electrical failure mode known as CAF. CAF (cathodic/anodic filament growth) is an electrical shorting failure which occurs when dendritic metal filaments grow along an interface (typically a glass fiber/epoxy resin interface), creating an electrical path between two features which should remain electrically isolated. Whether continuous (like woven cloth) or semi-continuous (like chopped fiber mattes), glass fiber lengths are substantial in comparison to the common distances between isolated internal features, thus glass fibers can be a significant detractor for PCB insulation resistance reliability. While use of glass mattes composed of random discontinuous chopped fibers can largely abate the problem of laser drilled hole quality, because such mattes still contain fibers with substantial length compared to internal board feature spacings, use of the glass fiber containing mattes offer no relief form the problem of CAF.
One improvement in the manufacture of products such as PCBs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,817. In accordance with this '817 patent, the manufacturing process consists of the sequential formation of layers using photosensitive dielectric coatings and selective metal deposition procedures. The first layer of the board is formed over a temporary or permanent carrier that may become an integral part of the board. When the carrier is a circuit, the process comprises formation of a dielectric coating over the circuit with imaged openings defining the thru-holes. The imaged openings may be obtained by exposure of a photosensitive dielectric coating to activating radiation through a mask in an imaged pattern followed by development to form the imaged openings. Alternatively, imaging may be by laser ablation in which case, the dielectric material need not be photosensitive. Metal is deposited into the recesses within the dielectric coating to form the conductive thru-holes. Thereafter, an additional layer of dielectric is coated onto the first dielectric layer, imaged in a pattern of circuit lines, and the recesses are then plated with metal. Alternatively, after imaging the first dielectric coating, it may be coated with a second dielectric coating and imaged and the recesses plated with metal to form the thru-holes and circuit lines simultaneously. By either process, the walls of the imaged opening or recesses in the dielectric coating contain metal as it deposits during plating and assures a desired cross-sectional shape of the deposit. Plating desirably fills the entire recess within the imaged photosensitive coating. The process, obviously very complex and costly, is repeated sequentially to form sequential layers of circuits and thru-holes.
Another example of a PCB with a specific dielectric material composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,595 in which the dielectric layer's fabric material is made from a cloth member having a low enough content of particulates and a sufficient quantity of resin material to completely encase the cloth member including the particulates, so that the resin material extends beyond the highest protrusions of the cloth member (i.e. the fabric material is thicker and will pass a certain test standard (in '595, the known HAST level A test). Thus, the woven cloth is known to include a quantity of particulates, which term is meant in '595 to include dried film, excess coupler, broken filaments, and gross surface debris. A process is described where a sizing of polyvinyl alcohol, corn starch and a lubricant of oil is applied to the strands of fiber prior to weaving in order to improve the weaving process and minimize breakage of the strands. After weaving, the sizing is removed by a firing step to clean the filaments of lubricants and other materials. However, some sizing is randomly left behind as particulates. Encasing the woven cloth including the particulates is a quantity of hardened resin material. The resin may be an epoxy resin such as one often used for “FR4” composites (“FR4” has become a conventional, abbreviated name for the resulting substrates and often also for the resins forming part thereof, and is based in part on the flame retardant (hence the “FR” designation) rating of these established products. A resin material based on bismaleimide-triazine (BT) is also acceptable for the structure in this patent. More preferably, the resin is a phenolically hardenable resin material known in the PCB industry. This patent thus requires continuous fibers (those extending across the entire width (or length) of the dielectric layer except for possible inadvertent interruptions caused by drilling of the thru-holes needed in the final product, causing these fibers to become what might be called as “broken.” The aforementioned problem with fiber strands exposed to the holes is thus possible in this patent's process and resulting structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,689, there is described a PCB product wherein the dielectric substrate can include a thermoplastic and/or thermosetting resin. Thermosetting polymeric materials mentioned in this patent include epoxy, phenolic base materials, polyimides and polyamides. Examples of some phenolic type materials include copolymers of phenol, resorcinol, and cresol. Examples of some suitable thermoplastic polymeric materials include polyolefins such as polypropylene, polysulfones, polycarbonates, nitrile rubbers, ABS polymers, and fluorocarbon polymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene, polymers of chlorotrifluoroethylene, fluorinated ethylenepropylene polymers, polyvinylidene fluoride and polyhexafluoropropylene. The dielectric materials may be molded articles of the polymers containing fillers and/or reinforcing agents such as glass filled polymers. “FR4” epoxy compositions that are employed in this patent contain 70–90 parts of brominated polyglycidyl ether of bisphenol-A and 10–30 parts of tetrakis (hydroxyphenyl) ethane tetraglycidyl ether cured with 3–4 parts of dicyandiamide, and 0.2–0.4 parts of a tertiary amine, all parts being parts by weight per hundred parts of resin solids. Another “FR4” epoxy composition may contain about 25 to about 30 parts by weight of a tetrabrominated digylcidyl ether of bisphenol-A having an epoxy equivalent weight of about 350 to about 450; about 10 to about 15% by weight of a tetrabrominated glycidyl ether of bisphenol-A having an epoxy equivalent weight of approximately 600 to about 750 and about 55 to about 65 parts per weight of at least one epoxidized nonlinear novolak having at least 6 terminal epoxy groups; along with suitable curing and/or hardening agents. A still further “FR4” epoxy composition contains 70 to 90 parts of brominated polyglycidyl ether of bisphenol-A and 10 to 30 parts of tetrakis (hydroxyphenyl) ethane tetraglycidyl ether cured with 0.8–1 phr of 2-methylimidazole. Still other “FR4” epoxy compositions employ tetrabromobisphenol-A as the curing agent along with 2-methylimidazole as the catalyst.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,436, PCBs are prepared by first impregnating a non-woven aramid chopped fiber mat or a thermoplastic liquid crystalline polymer (LCP) paper instead of the reinforcement typically used in the electronics industry, described in this patent as a woven glass fabric. The aramid reinforcement is comprised of a random (in-plane) oriented mat of p-aramid (poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) fibers comprised of Kevlar (Kevlar is a registered trademark of E. I. DuPont de Nemours and Company), and has a dielectric constant of 4.0 as compared to 6.1 for standard E-glass cloth. The lower permittivity of the non-woven aramid reinforcement provides for faster signal propagation, allowing increased wiring density and less crosstalk, which becomes increasingly important for high I/O chips and miniaturization. Since the p-aramid fibers are transversely isotropic and have an axial CTE of about −3 to about −6 ppm/degree C. below the glass transition temperature when combined with a thermosetting resin, the final composite described in this patent is said to possess a CTE which can be controlled and adjusted to match that of silicon or semiconductor chips in the range of about 3 to about 10 ppm/degree C. The thermoplastic liquid crystal polymer paper is a material called Vecrus (Vecrus is a registered trademark of Hoechst Celanese Corp.). LCP paper uses the company's Vectra polymer (Vectra also being a registered trademark of Hoechst Celanese Corp.). According to this patent, it has a dielectric constant of 3.25 and a dissipation factor of 0.024 at 60 Hz. The polymer paper has a UL94-V0 rating and an in-plane CTE of less than 10 ppm/degree C. The alleged advantages of this material over the aramid mat are the lower dielectric constant and very low moisture absorption, less than 0.02%. The non-woven aramid or LCP paper is used in conjunction with a thermosetting resin to form the final composite substrate. Examples of thermosetting resins described as being useful in this patent include epoxy, cyanate ester, bismaleimide, bismaleimide-triazine, maleimide or combinations thereof. The resin-impregnated low CTE reinforcement is then partially cured to a “B”-stage to form the prepreg, and then the prepreg is cut, stacked, and laminated to form a subcomposite with exterior copper sheets.
Another form of dielectric materials known for use in circuitized substrates include those known as “expanded PTFE” materials, PTFE of course being the designate for polytetrafluoroethylene. A more common example of such material is the aforementioned Teflon, sold by E. I. DuPont de Nemours and Company. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,055, for example, there is described an adhesive sheet (or “bond film”) material suitable to serve as adhesive layers in a variety of adhesive applications, such as in circuit board laminates, multi-chip modules, and in other electrical applications. The adhesive sheet is described as being constructed from an expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) material, such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,566. Preferably, the material is filled with an inorganic filler and is constructed as follows. A ceramic filler is incorporated into an aqueous dispersion of dispersion-produced PTFE. The filler in small particle form is ordinarily less than 40 microns in size, and preferably less than 15 microns. The filler is introduced prior to co-coagulation in an amount that will provide 10 to 60%, and preferably 40 to 50% by weight filler in the PTFE, in relation to the final resin-impregnated composite. The filled PTFE dispersion is then co-coagulated, usually by rapid stirring. The coagulated filled PTFE is then added. The filled material is then lubricated with a common paste extrusion lubricant, such as mineral spirits or glycols, and then paste extruded. The extrudate is usually calendared, and then rapidly stretched to 1.2 times to 5000 times, preferably 2 times to 100 times, per this patent, at a stretch rate of over 10% per second at a temperature of between 35 degrees C. and 327 degrees C. The lubricant can be removed from the extrudate prior to stretching, if desired. The resulting expanded, porous filled PTFE is then imbibed with adhesive by dipping, calendaring, or doctor blading on a varnish solution of about 2% to 70% adhesive in solvent. The wet composite is then affixed to a tenter frame, and subsequently B-staged at or about 165 degrees C. for 1 to 3 minutes. The resulting sheet adhesive thus obtained typically consists of: (a) 9 to 65 weight percent PTFE; (b) 9 to 60 weight percent inorganic filler, in the form of particulate; and (c) 5 to 60 weight percent adhesive imbibed within the porous structure of the filled PTFE web.
Various other types of expanded-PTFE substrate materials are described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,566, and also in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,390 and 4,482,516, as well as others. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,390 is particularly interesting because it delves substantially into both nodes and fibrils used as part of such substrate materials, breaking these down into such dimensional constraints as node height, node width, node length, and fibril length.
Still other examples of methods of making circuitized substrates such as PCBs are described and illustrated in the following documents:
3,962,653Basset4,579,772Bhatt et al4,642,160Burgess4,675,789Kuwabara et al4,713,137Sexton4,783,345Kleeberg et al4,864,722Lazzarini et al5,129,142Bindra et al5,229,550Bindra et al5,368,921Ishii et al5,376,453von Gentzkow et al5,483,101Shimoto et al5,565,267Capote et al5,648,171von Gentzkow et al5,670,262Dalman5,677,045Nagai et al5,685,070Alpaugh et al5,726,863Nakayama et al5,814,405Branca et al5,981,880Appelt et al6,018,196Noddin6,042,685Shinada et al6,119,338Wang et al6,143,401Fischer6,212,769 B1Boyko et al6,248,959 B1Sylvester6,291,779 B1Lubert et al6,378,201 B1Tsukada et al6,405,431 B1Park et al6,506,979 B1Shelnut et al6,541,589 B1Baillie6,586,687 B2Lee et alUS2002/0150673Thorn et alUS2002/0170827FuruyaUS2002/0172019Suzuki et alUS2002/0190378Hsu et alUS2003/0022013Japp et alJP 56049271Nishikawa et alJP 7086710Nagai et alJP 7097466Azuma et alJP 8092394Yonekura et alJP2001015912A2KojiJP2002223070A2Koji et al
As described herein, the present invention represents a significant improvement over processes such as those above in the production of circuitized substrates such as PCBs. One particularly significant feature of this invention is the provision of a dielectric material which includes a resin and certain particles, but does not include continuous or semi-continuous glass fibers or the like as part thereof. As stated, such continuous length fibers have heretofore been deemed necessary to provide sufficient strength in the resulting dielectric layer of many substrate dielectric materials to stand subsequent processing (especially the strenuous pressures and temperatures of lamination) of the layers into a final, multilayered structure. Elimination of continuous, or substantially continuous, lengthy strands of these materials, coupled with use of particles, facilitates hole formation and thus enhances the opportunities for reduced line widths and thicknesses, satisfying design requirements for greater board densities.
It is believed that such an invention will represent a significant advancement in the art.